One of the largest components of Big Data, Software Defined Networking and Internet of Things data processing costs is the cost of storage. Various data storage techniques have been used before in an attempt to reduce the cost of storage for large amounts of data. Existing techniques are often insufficient and do not achieve high degree of data compression, as the existing techniques do not take into account data set creation methods or relationships between different data set dimensions. The storage and processing of uncompressed data affects the overall system performance as it saturates input/output (I/O) systems, central processing units (CPUs), networks, caches, and the like.